Valentine Dark Chocolate
by Nori-Nori-Chan
Summary: Feli and Ludwig were friends. They were in love with each other and they were planning to give each others chocolate in Valentine. But by a little misunderstood, Feliciano was crying and Ludwig confused. Hint of AusHun, USUK, SpaMano. Just wondering if I get the same idea with someone
1. February 12th:Diaries

**_February 12th_**

_Feliciano's diary:_

Two more days untill Valentino. I can't wait till then. Ok diary, I'll tell you what happen today. I asked Ludwig

"It is Valentine in two more day, are you going to give some chocolate to anyone?"

Ludwig suddenly blushed a bit. He looked away as he answered

"Um…Nein, I guess"

"Well, I will. Aah, I wonder how this year Valentine would be in our school"

At school, every body was talking about Valentine. Some girls said that they had already prepared everything while some others just acted like normal. I really hope this day would come because I must tell Ludwig that I, Feliciano am in love with him

My first month at school was tough. I got bullied a lot. But then, tadah, Ludwig the hero came. I have loved him since I first met him. He was so strong and brave. He saved me from those bullies and he walked home with me. We became friends since then. He looks so much like my lost love too. He helps me a lot with my homework

I knew that my love to him would never be returned. He doesn't love me, he is straight and he only sees me as a friend. But I still hoped to tell him how I feel

* * *

_Ludwig's diary:_

Today Feliciano asked me if I would give chocolate to anyone. I answered no, but actually, it was a yes. And it was for him. Feliciano doesn't know that I love him.

Feliciano means a lot too me. I don't know how many times I have said this but, verdamnt, he does. He sometime is annoying but, beside that, he is a great person. Feliciano is so kind, beautiful, carefree person.

It has been for 2 months since I know that I loved him. Gott, I was so confuse. When he touches me, I blush hard. The moment he smiles at me, I feel dazed. And when he kisses me, things went blurred. He warms my heart, he is the sun of my life

I suddenly feel like a coward. I mean, I'm Ludwig right, I'm not afraid of any thing. But love, damnt, it is making me weak. I can't be tough in front of him, he melts my heart. And now I am too afraid to express my feeling. I don't even know how! What am I going to do now, do it like love novel?

May be I will just give him a box of chocolate and tell him how I feel about him, hope that he won't turn down. Ja, I guess so…

By the way Feliciano said that he will give chocolate to someone. Who is that, I'm wondering…? Definitely not me


	2. February 13th: Chocolate stores

**_February 13th_**

_Normal POV_

Student were at their class, studying when the vice-principal called

"Aright students, I want to announce something"

They stopped and listen to the announcement.

"Tomorrow is valentine, we all know that. But I'm not going to let things go messy like last year. Tomorrow, class will finish sooner so you can use the time to give chocolate or whatever you students do. Now get back to studying, students"

Some girls squeaked as they heard this. Some boys laughed and said that they will go home and play video game instead of stay at school for some stupid romance. Meanwhile, Ludwig kept glancing at Feliciano.

'When class over I will go buy chocolate then' he thought

"Hey, Liz, when class finish would you be busy?" Feliciano suddenly asked Elizaveta.

"Well, I'm planning to go to the store"

"Great. May I go with you?"

"Sure."

Ludwig flinch a bit as he heard Feli. Well, that means Feliciano won't go home with him. But he needed to go to chocolate store to buy for his love too.

* * *

_At the store_

"So Feli-chan, who is a lucky girl who receive your chocolate" Elizaveta smiled as they stood in front of the racks. There were thousands of types and flavor chocolate. They just couldn't make up their mind, which one to buy

"Um… I…I…" Feliciano blushed and looked down the floor

"Oh. It's OK, you don't have to"

"It is actually a boy"

Elizaveta's jaw dropped. She began to smile to herself, and blushed, too.

"My my, may I know who that is?"

She reached to the top line to pick a box of dark chocolate. Feliciano looked around to find something special. And he saw it: A DIY chocolate set. He picked it up and examined it. Finally, he answered

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise, dear"

"It is Ludwig" Feliciano paused a bit and spoke

Elizaveta smiled as she heard that and saw what Feli picked

"Well I'm sure he will love your homemade chocolate. By the way how do you think of this? Will Roderich like this?"

"It looks nice!"

_Back to Ludwig~_

Ludwig stood in front of a fancy chocolate store. The chocolate there was known to be the best. As he stepped in, a beautiful girl greeted him

"Hello! What can I help you?"

"Ja, I want to buy some chocolate for my…uhm"

"Yes, of course" The girl smiled "Please follow me"

She leaded Ludwig to a shelf. There were colorful chocolate boxes with colorful bows.

"I found out that you are a student so I chose the chocolate with lower price for you"

"Danke… I mean thank you"

"You're welcome"

Ludwig looked at the chocolate boxes in front of him. That pink one, too girly. Brown one looked like for old couples. Red one…he doesn't like it. Green, purple, yellow… Wait that blue one looked nice. Feliciano always said that he love blue, right? Ludwig picked the box up, it looked fine, plus the price was not too high. And so he chose it to be Feliciano valentine gift.

When Ludwig paid for the chocolate, the cashier smiled at him

"Gook luck, young man"


	3. Feliciano is making chocolate

_**Feli is making chocolate**_

That night, Feliciano ran home as fast as possible. When he got home, Romano scolded at him

"Idiota! Why did you come home so late?"

"Ve... I bought chocolate"

"Ah, fuck. My fratello is in love~"

Feliciano blushed as he heard Romano words. He looked away in embarrassment. But then he ran up stair hurriedly and threw his bags on the bed. He then ran into the bathroom for a shower. After shower, he went down for dinner with his fratello and nonno. Grandpa Roma noticed how busy he was. And he asked

"Feli, you seem to be busy to day, don't you"

"Ve! Yes nonno. Tomorrow is Valentino and I have decided to make chocolate myself"

"Idiota" Romano mumbled as he kept on chewing his pasta

"I see" Their grandpa laughed a bit "So do you need any help?"

"No thanks nonno, I can do it, ve~"

Roma finished his dinner and stood up. Romano finished not so long after.

"Well then good luck" Roma smiled to his younger grandson before he returned to his room.

"Idiota fratello, you will screw it up, definitely" The other boy teased his brother

"Stop it fratello. Uve..." Feliciano whined at his brother's words. Somehow it was making him sad

After dinner, Feliciano grabbed the chocolate set and prepared the kitchen utensils: Pot, small bowl, spoon. In the chocolate box, there was dark, milk and white chocolate cut into small pieces, 2 decoration pens, some different types of topping, mold and small cupcake papers. He read the instruction

'Put a small amount of water into a pot so that when you put the bowl into the pot it won't float. Put the chocolate you like into the bowl. Boil until the chocolate melt and pour it into the mold using a spoon. Leave it for 2 minute and begin to decorate with topping. After the decoration put the chocolate in the fridge for 1 hour. You chocolates are finished. You can decorate it with decoration pen'

"Ve…seems easy" He said

Feliciano wanted to use 3 types of chocolate so he used 3 pots and 3 bowls. He boiled it until they all melt. Then he carefully used the spoon to put melted chocolate into the mold. After a minute he began to decorate it with heart and rainbow toppings. The chocolate was then put in the fridge. While waiting for the chocolate to cool down, he looked for a box to put the chocolate in. So he decided to look in his brother's room, because Romano had a lot of boxes

"Ve~ Fratello~" Feli called

"What now? Don't call me for help with your stupid chocolate"

"No, I have finished it. Ve...Do you still keep any box from Antonio gifts?"

"What, shut up!" Romano blushed "I think I still keep some. Here"

He gave his little fratello a purple box with a yellow bow on top. Feliciano shook his head.

"No? How about this one"

A blue box with red bow. And Feliciano loved blue. He took the box and hugged his brother

"Veee~ Grazie, fratello~"

"Yeah yeah. Now go away before I take it back"

*Timeskipplz*

Feliciano took his chocolate out from the fridge. The texture was quite ok. He began to take it out from the mold and into the small cupcake papers. After that, he decorated his chocolate balls with decoration pen. With the dark and milk chocolate he used white chocolate cream pen and dark chocolate cream pen for white chocolate. He used 17 chocolate balls to write 'Buon San Valentino' and a heart. Feliciano arranged it into the box and it fitted perfectly

"Ve! Well, It's done now!"


	4. February 14th: Misunderstood

**_February 14th – Misunderstood_**

Feliciano grabbed his chocolate box and put it into his school bag. He felt so exited. He kept on grinning

"Fratello don't be so exited. What if that person turned down your offer?"

Feliciano's smile soon disappeared. His brother was right. What if Ludwig says no? Oh he will be so damn heart-broken, totally.

"Arrivederci, fratello!" Feliciano waved his brother and said goodbye

"Arrivederci" Romano waved back

By the time he stepped out from his house, Ludwig was already there, waiting for him.

"Hi Ludwig" He smiled brightly at his love

"Hello Feliciano" Ludwig smiled back. Together they walked to school. That day it was extremely silent, slightly awkward. They both wanted to say how much they love the other. But…Really, people love surprise, right?

* * *

Ludwig was putting things from his locker back to his bag. Suddenly, a box of chocolate slided near him

"Ouch" Someone shout.

It was Arthur Kirkland, a British student who Ludwig could quite call him a friend. If Ludwig was not mistaken, Arthur tripped and dropped his chocolate box. The British man stood up and dusted himself

"Hey Ludwig do you mind pick that box up for me?" He walked toward the German

"Here you go" Ludwig picked it up and gave it to him.

"Thanks. By the way have you seen Alfred? I have been looking for him everywhere"

"No, sorry I haven't seen him anywhere"

"Right. Thank you" Arthur said and kept on searching for Alfred

Again, suddenly Ludwig heard something dropped. Chocolate balls scattered on the floor. And he saw someone running and seemed to be crying. Wait a second. Was that…Feliciano?

* * *

Feliciano asked some students if they had seen Ludwig anywhere. His Japanese friend, Kiku Honda said that Ludwig was at his locker's place.

"Grazie, Kiku" Feliciano smiled brightly before he ran to where his love was

When he reached Ludwig, he saw something very hurtful.

Ludwig, his love was giving a chocolate box to Arthur. Feliciano although had already prepared himself for something like that, it still hurt him so much. Ludwig didn't love him…

Feliciano dropped his box on the ground. Chocolate balls rolled everywhere. He began to cry. Tears flowed down his cheeks and dropped on the floor. Feli then turned around and ran back home

"Ludwig doesn't love me, Ludwig doesn't love me…" Feliciano kept repeating those words. When he returned home, he ran to his room and plopped on the bed, cried hard.

'Why…I'm so stupid. Fratello was right…'

When Ludwig saw Feliciano cried, he ran after him. But he stopped when he saw a box on the ground. It had his name on it and also a card. He read it.

'Dear Ludwig

I have wanted to say this for such a long time but I love you. I've loved you since I first met you. You mean a lot to me and I am not myself without you. I made this chocolate, hope you love it. Buon San Valentino

Feliciano Vargas'

"Oh Feli…" He whispered


	5. I love you, Feliciano

Romano stepped in his brother's room. Feliciano had been crying for hours. He lied on the bed next to him. Romano stroked his brother's hair and gently hugged him. Can't tell how much Feliciano was surprised by his action

"Please stop crying fratello. You are worrying me. Tell me, who upset you? I'll kill that bastard"

Feliciano turned around to face his brother. Poor him, his eyes were red and puffy, his nose was red too.

"No, you were right in the first place. He rejected my love. Now I…I just don't…want….t…to see him anymore, aaaaahh!" Feliciano burst out crying again

"I was just joking. Who would reject such an angel like you? Just tell me, who did this to you?"

He didn't answer. He didn't want to think about it anymore. A sigh escaped.

"Fratello, what would you do if someone rejected you"

That question startled Lovino a bit…what would he do if Antonio left him. He would be very mad, certainly. But, he deserves to be with someone he truly loves.

"Feli… When someone leaves you, you should let them go. It's the best for who you love, right?"

"Si fratello…I'm a little tired, do you mind leaving"

Lovino got up, stroked Feliciano's hair one last time.

"I'll leave you alone. Buona Notte"

* * *

Ludwig ran as fast as he could to Feliciano house. Oh gott, who knows what could happen to him. He was just worry that Lovino would not let him talk to Feli.

He knocked the door, hoping that it wasn't Lovino who opened the door. And he was lucky, because it was Grandpa Roma

"Oh! Hello Ludwig. You seem rush"

"Good afternoon sir. Can I see Feliciano"

"Oh, he has in a bad mood since he got home. I afraid he doesn't want to see anybody"

"But sir, I have something really important to tell him!"

Roma hesitated a bit before he nodded

"Okay, you're his best friend after all"

"Thank you sir" Ludwig said before he ran upstairs

Feliciano didn't know that Ludwig would come. No, he didn't want to see Ludwig. Why did he have to come? To hurt him more? Feliciano decided to hide in the closet, hope that Ludwig couldn't find him. He sat there, tears flowed down his cheeks

Ludwig opened the door to Feliciano's room. He looked around but he couldn't find Feliciano.

"Feli, where are you?"

No answer…

"Feliciano please come out, I need to talk to you"

Still silent… The Italian bit his lips, try not to let any sound escape

Ludwig then remembered one of his talk with Feliciano

_'Hey Ludwig, what do you do when you're sad?'_

_'Hm…I usually sit down, think of what happened, and push all the sadness away. Life still has a lot of precious things, we shouldn't be too sad about small things'_

_'Oh~ So do you want to see anyone when you're sad?'_

_'Not if that person makes me feel sadder' Ludwig laughed a bit 'How about you'_

_'When I'm sad, I'll cry a lot. So I usually hide in the closet so nobody could see my ugly face' Feliciano chuckled_

Ludwig walked to the closet. Feliciano could hear the sound of his footstep

'Please don't come any closer. Please don't' He thought

When the German's hand reached the knob, he let out a loud cry. What Ludwig saw kind of hurt him. Feliciano face was buried in his hand, tears soaked his sleeves. Ludwig could see his face got really red, and his cry was loud. He reached his hand to touch his auburn hair, but the Italian flinched at the touch. That made Ludwig wanted to cry

"Feli..."

"Go away. You made me feel sadder" So he remembered

"You have to listen to me. I…

"I SAID GO AWAY. YOU'RE DEAF OR WHAT?"

Some thing broke inside Ludwig. No, his Feliciano wouldn't say such thing. He reached out and hugged him. Although Feliciano tried to escape from his arm, even punched his chest, he kept hugging the boy. After a few minutes of struggling, Feliciano gave up and cried on Ludwig's shoulder

"Why Ludwig? You love Arthur remember? Why did you come here?"

"I don't love him. It is Alfred who loves him. I love you, Feliciano Vargas" Feliciano's eyes widen.

"Then why did you give the chocolate to him?"

"Because he dropped it, I just picked it up for him"

The brunette felt very bad. He should have find out what happened.

"So…You really love me?" He timidly asked

"Yes, Feli. Ich liebe dich" Ludwig smiled and kissed him on the forehead, wiped the tears from his eyes

"Tiamo!" Feliciano smiled and kiss Ludwig. Ludwig was surprised at first, but he soon returned the kiss. It was soft and sweet

"Ah, I also saw what you made for me. I didn't have the chance to taste it, but I bet it taste as sweet as you" Said Ludwig, earned a giggle from his boyfriend

"Oo, you are flirting with me…And that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard"

"Of course it is"

**Oh my gosh, I finished this already :3 2 months, no update**

**This last chapter and the fiction is my gift for my wife, Feliciano Lương**

**Nếu em đọc được, thì anh xin gào lên với em, ANH YÊU EM =))) ihihi, tôi yêu cô nhiều lắm**

**Review, do you mind?**


End file.
